


Piccolo x Reader x Zamasu

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Zamasu (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Piccolo x Reader x Zamasu

**A/N: A chapter/idea I _had_ to make it ever since the question above came up in the comments **^u^ **And then Petit-Coton accepted the challenge and BLEW MY DAMN MIND with her amazing art skills!** ***bows to her awesome talent*** ╰(◡‿◡✿╰) **You guys should definitely follow her/check out her stuff!** ✳️ **Instagram.com/foudreika/**

 **That being said, all credit for the fan art below goes to Petit-Coton** ●‿● **Now onto this little drabble...**

...

You exited the Time Nest with Zamasu walking beside you, actually excited to have a bit of free time today to spend as you pleased. It wasn't often that your schedule was so light... That thought alone making you walk a little bit faster as you knew you had to take advantage of it.

"What's your hurry mortal?" Zamasu grumbled, increasing his pace as well so as not to be left behind. "If I'm recalling the conversation correctly, that annoying woman explained that you _didn't_ have someplace to be right now..." He continued, referring to the Supreme Kai of Time as you rolled your eyes. 

"Exactly. So I need to make the most of my day off..." You said, thinking about all the things you'd wanted to do on other days when you didn't have the time. You stepped through the portal to the rest of Conton City, materializing on the other side of the barrier along with your current teacher.

You grinned as you recognized someone familiar up ahead, skipping over to the fighter happily as Zamasu reluctantly followed you.

"Hi Piccolo-samaaa~!" You sang, watching the Namekian's brow twitch in annoyance at your greeting. He crossed his arms while sighing, the corner of his mouth turning up for a fraction of a second before his normally stoic features took over.

"[Y/n]." Piccolo replied, nodding his head to you once before glancing at the Kai walking up. "Who's this?"

"He's one of my teachers!" You explained, turning to give the white haired man standing next to you a reassuring smile before introducing him.

"Piccolo, this is Zamasu....... Zamasu, Piccolo."

You couldn't help but grin as you watched the two fighters stare at each other, both men wearing matching looks of contempt and maybe... Jealousy?

"Hmm... [Y/n], I think you need a lesson in choosing a better instructor." Piccolo stated, the deep tone of his voice making his words seem that much harsher as your eyebrows shot towards your hairline.

_Here we go..._

"As if I'd be concerned with comparing myself to you..." Zamasu hissed, holding his chin up a bit higher as he spoke. "A mere mortal could never be my equal... I am a God."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Tch!"

"Hey!" You interrupted, frowning slightly as you could have sworn you saw a lightning bolt of energy sparking between both of their glares. You moved to stand in between them before things got too heated, not wanting to be responsible for any unnecessary destruction around the city.

"I'm not going to waste my afternoon listening to you two argue..." You said, giving both of your instructors a serious look before heading towards the stairs. You turned around one last time, sending both men an enthusiastic smile before announcing your plans.

"I'm going to get myself a treat. You're free to come with me if you want..."

You winked cutely as you resumed your mission to go get ice cream, walking down the steps towards the shopping district and giggling inwardly while imaging what was going on behind you. No matter what chaos you had just maybe ignited, the only real thought on your mind was what flavor cone was in your near future...

Piccolo watched you walk away before shaking his head, trying his best to clear away the imagine of you smiling that was currently ingrained there. His feet began to carry him in the same direction you'd gone until an irritated voice made him pause.

"Where do you think you're going mortal?" Zamasu grumbled, gripping his hands together tightly behind his back as he spoke. "[Y/n] is my pupil and as such, I will be accompanying her..."

"Well, I guess we've got that in common, huh?" Piccolo said over his shoulder, continuing forward whether the Kai behind him was okay with it or not. 

"Rrgh..."

Zamasu growled as he watched the Namekian head down the stairs as well, struggling with his own pride and thoughts on the matter before he finally cursed under his breath. In the next second he was stomping off after you both, extremely eager to discover why it was you thought you needed anyone other than a God to provide you with lessons...

...

 **A/N: So based off this interaction... I am not sure if they could be friends** ◔_◔ **Maybe rivals? What do you guys think?** (*^ -^*) 


End file.
